


impulse

by seuls94



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, emotionally charged haircuts, just girlfriends being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuls94/pseuds/seuls94
Summary: "are you sure you want to do this?"





	impulse

**Author's Note:**

> i'm projecting
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting instead of cutting my own hair because i'm trying to positively channel my negative emotions so it's probably mediocre at best
> 
> also, i feel like joyri is lowkey dead but whatever i like writing them

"are you sure you want to do this?"

yerim pauses, slowly moving the scissors away from the ponytail they were poised to cut off. she can see sooyoung's concerned expression behind her in the bathroom mirror.

in her head, she explains everything to sooyoung. _i'm not sure of anything in my life right now, except that_ something _needs to change, so i'm taking control over the only thing i can. tomorrow morning, i'll probably regret this, but right now, it's the only thing in my mind that makes sense. so, right now, i want to cut my hair._

outloud she says, "yeah, why not."

sooyoung scoffs, leaning up against the bathroom wall and crossing her arms. "why not," she mocks, "uh, maybe because your mom doesn't even know about this? maybe because it's two in the morning? maybe because you have no idea how to cut hair?"

the rational part of yerim's brain agrees with sooyoung. she knows that cutting her hair isn't a sustainable coping mechanism for whenever she feels this way. but the impulsive part of her brain picks the scissors back up and cuts ten inches off of her hair.

"oh my god."

yerim doesn't look at her hair, she doesn't pause to think, she just tries to cut the same length off of the other half of her hair.

at her feet lie two bunches of her own hair, the culmination of years of growing out a regretfully short haircut from middle school. yerim can't look away from it. all that time, all the progress made, gone in less than thirty seconds.

she can feel sooyoung pulling the hair ties from her newly short hair, carding her fingers through the uneven strands.

"it's honestly not that bad. yeah, there's a couple of weird spots, but i can fix that up for you," sooyoung reports.

yerim closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, biding her last farewell to the hair. she makes eye contact with herself in the mirror, breathing out a sigh of relief when she sees a whole new person staring back at her.

she likes what she sees.

a stray tear slips out of her eye, which yerim whips away as quickly as she can. she doesn't know why she's crying.

sooyoung must have caught sight of her tears because she quickly spins yerim around and cups her face in her hands. sooyoung's thumb whips a tear away, tracing over her cheekbone and down her jaw, the other hand tucking a stray piece of hair behind yerim's ear.

"you're okay," she whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to yerim's forehead, "i got you."

sooyoung holds her close in the bathroom as yerim tries to even out her breathing.

"i don't even know why i'm crying," she exhales, "it's just hair."

sooyoung shushes her, "it's not just hair. you needed this. it's okay." sooyoung's hands find their way to yerim's shoulders, and she holds her an arm's length away. "now let me take a look at you! ugh, why did it take you so long to cut your hair short, you should have had an identity crisis sooner!"

yerim bats at sooyoung's chest, ducking her head down. she can already feel heat beginning to fill her cheeks. "stop it," she murmurs.

"i'm being serious," sooyoung pouts, "you look really beautiful. even if i do need to fix all the uneven pieces."

yerim turns back towards the mirror, and studies her hair more closely, "oh wow, i really didn't do a great job."

sooyoung shrugs before leaning her arms onto yerim's shoulders, fingers still playing with the newly-short strands of hair. "when has anyone ever cut their hair at home and done it well? you still exceeded my expectations."

"so, would you let me cut your hair?"

"no way!" sooyoung exclaims, backing away from yerim, "i'm never, ever, cutting my hair short again."

"yeah, just wait until you have a mental breakdown, you'll probably end up shaving your head."

sooyoung wraps yerim up in another hug, peppering her face with small kisses, "would you still love me if i was bald?"

yerim scoffs, pushing sooyoung away, "the only reason i'm with you is for your luxurious, long hair. if it goes, so do i."

"hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice


End file.
